Relative Consequences
by Lyra Raine Sparrow
Summary: When a serial killer stumps the NCIS team, Abby calls on her cousin to come help. A break through in the case reveals a secret eleven years in hiding. Reid/OFC; Tiva; McAbby; Kevin/Garcia; Sequal to Love is the Best Medicine
1. I Will Be There

_**A/n: I was hoping to hold off on the whole posting the sequel before I finish any of my other stories but with Covert Affairs on hiatus I have no material, shall we say to work with. So until then.**_

_**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and NCIS both belong to CBS writers.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**I Will Be There**

* * *

><p>"<em>The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together." - Erma Bombeck<em>

* * *

><p>Friday morning, JJ walked in twelve minutes late, not that I counted. She looked exhausted and I had no doubt in my mind that Henry kept her up the night before.<p>

"Looks like you need a break," I overheard Prentiss say.

JJ yawned. "And Will's not doing too well either."

Em looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

The blonde took a sip of her coffee. "Henry broke his fever yesterday afternoon and slept all day. Neither one of us could get him to go to sleep. We both ended up passed out on the couch in his room last night."

I frowned. Henry was almost two now but he still tended to have the sleep cycle of a newborn when he was sick.

"I'd offer to watch him this weekend so you and Will could have some time to yourselves but I already have plans," Prentiss apologized.

"As do I," Morgan announced.

"I've got Sergio and Daphne this weekend," Garcia stated.

"Thanks for the concern, but we'll get by. Henry should be back to normal sleeping patterns by Sunday," JJ said.

"Why don't you let me take him?" I wondered. "I'm not planning on anything but staying in and watching movies. My god daughter's coming this weekend and I'm sure she'll love to meet Henry."

"Oh Summer, I couldn't possibly ask that of you."

"Look at it this way; you'll get to sleep in Saturday and Sunday and you can go out tonight and tomorrow night if you want to," I suggested. "You guys can even stay for Sunday night dinner if you want when you come to pick him up."

"I don't know what to say," JJ said astonished.

I bit my lip. "Say yes, before I feel bad about not asking Reid's opinion." I smirked.

"Not asking my opinion of what?" Spencer wondered as he joined the group of profilers.

I looked over at him. "Watching Henry on what's probably our only free weekend for weeks so Will and JJ can have some peace and quiet."

He shrugged. "I have no problem with it."

"And now that I think about it, I am totally screwing up our relationship by not telling you that _my_ godchild is coming up from New Orleans this weekend," I spoke quickly.

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise," Morgan teased.

"I figured Cassidy was coming up this weekend since your birthday is next Thursday. And Morgan, you know as well as I, there has been more troublesome things in our relationship than this," Spencer remarked.

I smiled and fought the urge to kiss him. Hotch was already getting enough hell from Strauss. "See there's no trouble." I stuck my tongue out at Morgan before turning to JJ and asking, "So what do you think? You get some alone time, we get to see our godchildren, everyone's happy."

"Are you sure you can handle Henry?"

"Positive. Besides, if for any reason I need help, Cassidy is a very responsible adult."

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE WHAT?"<p>

"Eight weeks pregnant. Didn't I just say that?"

"Who? How? What? Why?"

"I'm fairly sure the first is obvious. I'm positive you don't want me to answer the second. And I'm not sure how to answer the last two."

"I can't believe you're pregnant!"

"Shh, can we keep it down? Right now you're the only one who knows, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh, am I? You live with the father and you haven't told him? Nice."

The door bell rang and I got up to answer it.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry guys; I'm perfectly capable of handling Henry by myself, which is so not the case," I said as I shoved JJ and Will out the door. "Now; I don't want to see you two until Sunday."<p>

I waited until the couple made it to their car before shutting the door and returning to the living room.

"So, in a weird, complicated way this little bundle of joy is my god brother?" Cassie asked.

"The only way I even remotely see that happening is if Spencer and I get married. Not only do not see that happening, but Penelope is his Godmother."

"How do you not see you two getting married? You two are perfect for each other."

I sighed. "It's not that I don't see us married, I just don't see him proposing."

"Why don't you propose?" she wondered, a smirk lighting her face.

"Yeah, like that won't make our relationship any more awkward," I snorted.

"No, seriously. Look next year is a Leap Year. And on the 29th of February, a woman has the right to propose and traditionally the man can't say no."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd have to be in Ireland for that to work."

The front door opened and the sounds of Spence kicking off his shoes and throwing his keys in the catch-all dish made its way to where I was sitting.

"Hey babe. I'm guessing Prentiss joined in on the adding of files today?" I called.

"You have no idea. I have a feeling I did most of the team's paperwork," he called back.

"Hey Spencer!" Cassie yelled.

"Hello Cassidy. How was your flight?"

"Peachy. Oh, hey, I have some big news." Cassie smirked.

_Don't you dare_, I mouthed.

"Guess who…got accepted to Georgetown U."

"That's great. Though I thought you wanted to go to Syracuse?" Spencer asked from the kitchen.

"And you thought I was gonna tell the dirty little secret," Cassie whispered then said louder, "Well that was the plan but what's the fun if there's no rivalry within the family?"

"Yeah, you laugh now. Just wait until 'Cuse kicks Georgetown's ass in the upcoming conference," I said as I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Only in your dreams Godmomma."

I rolled my eyes. "I was thinking pizza for dinner tonight."

Spence smiled. "Sounds good," he replied pouring me a glass of wine and took a sip before handing it to me.

"I'll pass tonight," I replied.

"You're passing on a glass of strawberry wine?" Spencer asked a little confused. "Are you alright? You never pass it up."

I bit my lip. "Um actually, I kinda need to talk to you about that."

"Is everything okay?" he wondered.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Spectacular actually, it's just I'll be passing up my Friday glass of wine for awhile, nine months actually."

Spencer looked apprehensive. "Nine months?" He thought for a moment before his face lit up with a look of happiness and trepidation. "Summer, are you saying what I think you are?"

I smiled and took the glass from him, almost taking a sip before dumping it down the sink. "Um, only if you're thinking I'm saying I'm pregnant, then yes." I picked up the phone and dialed the number to our favorite pizza place. "Same thing as last time, right? Or did you want something different?"

"You're pregnant?" he asked, his voice full of… well I don't know actually. It was something I hadn't heard from him before. It was almost the same tone I heard my father use when my mom had told him she was pregnant again, well before the miscarriage. Almost.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," I replied, noticing the smirk on his face.

"Well, this screws up everything."

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that this," I said pointing to my stomach, "is entirely your fault. You'd best be happy with the mess you've made."

"I am happy, Summer. I'm ecstatic actually."

"You don't seem like it."

"Well, that is your fault. You screwed up my plans."

"How?"

"You made me forget my question."

I scoffed. "You have an eidetic memory. You didn't forget the question."

"Whatever, you side tracked me with the whole pregnancy thing."

"Aww, look at the cute couple," Cassie said. She walked in the kitchen with Henry on her hip and a camcorder in her free hand. "She's pregnant. He proposed. We're just one big happy family!"

Whatever smart remark I was about to say evaded me. "Propose?" I asked dumbfounded, looking over at the father of my future child.

"Oops. Came in too soon didn't I?" she asked smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, just a bit," Spence replied.

She took a step out backwards. "Backing out slowly." She turned the camera on her and Henry. "Whelp, Henry, looks like we screwed that one up."

Then it dawned on me. "OMYGOD!" I squealed. "You were going to propose!"

"I still am," Spencer replied, startled from my loud, high pitched squeal.

"So…?" I prompted.

"So…?" he mocked.

"Are you gonna ask me or are we just gonna stand around all awkward like?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "You are a very impatient woman, Summer Raine."

"We've been together for three years and you're just now noticing that?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abby's POV<strong>_

"What can you tell me?" Gibbs said as he walked into my lair.

"For one, there were extremely high levels of arsenic in Petty Officer Shannon's blood, just like the other four victims," I replied. "As for the green powder found on the body; a hefty mixture of talc, zinc stearate, octyldodecyl stearoyl stearate, isostearyl neopentanoate, tocopheryl acetate; otherwise known as vitamin E, caprylyl glycol, phenoxyethanol, heylene glycol, silica, mica and a few others."

"English Abbs."

"Their ingredients for eyeshadow. More specifically MAC's _Jealousy Wakes. _This stuff is expensive. Its $15 for less than two ounces," I explained. "Now, it's a limited time color and not very common in DC. Only twenty people have bought it in the last month. I can narrow it down to those who paid with check and credit card. But I can tell you our Petty Officer wasn't one of them. She could however be one of the five that paid in cash."

"Good work, Abbs," Gibbs said as he turned to leave.

"Gibbs, I think it's time to cash in your favor," I stated seriously.

"Favor?" he asked.

"Remember when my cousin ran away and showed up here? You watched her when I went to that convention?"

He nodded. "What's you point?"

"Well, she said she owes you."

"Abby."

"Look, just here me out. She's a criminal profiler with the FBI. She lives right outside Quantico now, and can be here in a New York minute if you want. She can help us figure out the killer's next move," I enlightened.

"You know how I feel about the FBI." He stalked out of the room, leaving an awkward aura in the room.

"I know, but she's family," I called after him.

Tony walked in a moment later. "What's up with him?" he wondered.

"I suggested we get help with the case," I replied, "from the FBI."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer's POV<strong>_

I stared at the diamond and sapphires as they glinted in the minute moonlight coming from the window. He actually proposed, down on one knee and everything.

The ring was gorgeous and simplistic; antique but modern. It was a plain white gold band; the diamond was flanked on either side by a sapphire. It wasn't too splendid, but just perfect.

It was his grandmother's, I had come to learn. His mother had given it to him the last time we visited Vegas.

"We're getting married," I murmured.

"Mhmm. Can you believe it?" Spence whispered against my hair.

"That my adorkable, socially awkward boyfriend of three years finally proposed? No, I honestly can't."

"Summer," he growled.

I giggled and turned over. "Sorry, baby. I just couldn't resist. Though I have to admit, you have gotten more, shall I say, outgoing in the last three years."

"All thanks to you."

"You just needed someone to be there for you, someone to understand."

"And instead I found you." He smirked.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, rather than finding someone who's there for me, I'm stuck with someone who teases me mercilessly."

"But I do it because I wuv you so much," I said in baby talk while pouting.

"Uh-huh."

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't tease you." I caught a glimpse of the alarm clock on Spence's nightstand. It was nearly midnight and suddenly the day's events caught up with me and I yawned.

He smirked in the dim light. "Someone's tired," he spoke softly.

"Yes, it would seem so. And we have a full day tomorrow keeping Henry busy. I suggest we get a good night's sleep so we can keep up with him."

"How do you do that?" Spencer questioned.

"Do what?" I inquired.

"Be all teasing and playful one moment and serious and analytical the next?"

I yawned again and turned back over to fall asleep. "I took theater in high school. I wasn't the best actress but I good for my age. Comes in handy during cases."

Spencer wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We fell asleep like that.

Around 3:30 I was rudely awoken by my cell phone ringing. I missed it of course, trying to figure out whose number it was. I figured if they were important they'd leave a message. Right as I lay back down to sleep, my phone rang again; this time to alert me that I had a voicemail. Curiosity got the best of me, and I checked the message.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person – NCIS**_

The sound of stilettos coming angrily towards the bull pen alerted the team to a visitor. She was of average height, and had long, straight, dirty-blonde hair. Donned in a pair of dark- almost black- jeans, black peep-toe Louboutin heels, a black pea coat and a purple scarf; she crossed her arms seemingly fuming. On her head sat a black fedora with a purple feather.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she snapped across the room, her voice tired and full of vile, "Mind telling why I got a call from you 3:30 this morning, requesting my presence in DC at promptly oh-five-hundred?"

_Who does this woman think she is, talking to Gibbs like that?_, Tony wondered.

Ziva and Tim both looked toward their boss wondering what his reaction was going to be. Ducky, who was standing by Jethro's desk at the moment, smiled as he recognized the young girl.

Shocking all, minus the woman herself, Gibbs simply looked up at the woman and stated, "Abby's Lab."

"Who do think she is?" Tony asked once the two were out of sight.

"She's way too young to be an ex-wife. He doesn't have a daughter. Maybe a niece?" Ziva stated.

"Maybe she's a victim's family member," McGee suggested.

Tony shook his head. "No. If she was family she would have come in all teary eyed and sad, rather than pissed. Besides none of the victims had any family."

"Might I suggest something?" Ducky wondered.

"Of course, Ducky," Ziva acknowledged.

"Doctor Summer Reynolds," the M.E. stated.

"Who?" the trio asked, a look of confusion on each of their faces.

"Ask Abigail," Ducky said as he laid something on Gibbs's desk and walked to elevator.

"McGoogle, Google her," Tony stated.

"Dr. Summer Reynolds, PhD. She's 27, a New Orleans native, has an IQ of 193. She attended Syracuse University where she received her PhD in Chemistry and Psychology," McGee said.

"How does she know Abby?" DiNozzo asked.

"she's her cousin," McGee replied.

* * *

><p>"Rainey, I am so so sooo glad you came. I tried to get to call you earlier," Abby greeted her cousin.<p>

"Yeah. Well when you said earlier he took it as earlier in the morning," Summer winged as she hugged the forensic scientist. "It's good to see you to Abigail."

"Rainey, when will you stop calling me Abigail?"

"I've called you Abigail since I could talk. It's staying," the blonde doctor said looking around. "So I'm guessing I wasn't called up here for a family reunion."

"Actually, we need your help on this case," Abby said.

"So you drag me out of bed on what probably my only free weekend, waking my fia- my boyfriend's god son all for a case that could have been compiled and sent in for our Liaison and inevitably one of my team members, possibly even me, to look over and put together a profile? You could have waited 'til Monday?"

"No." Gibbs walked out of the lab a bit upset.

"Fiancé?" Abby asked.

"Did I say that?" Summer asked sheepishly as she held out her hand to show off the ring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cassidy's POV<strong>_

It was nearly nine o' clock when I finally woke up in the morning. Summer's normal morning jazz wasn't playing, suggesting either she wasn't up yet or she had already gone out. I yawned as I walked downs the stairs. "Where's Summer Raine?" I asked as I sat down across from Spencer.

"Abby needed her in DC," he replied. He was reading the newspaper and Henry was throwing the Lucky Charms he was supposed to eat.

"So how are you handlin' things?" I wondered.

"Handling what exactly?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Your pregnant fiancée is out working a case while you're stuck at home."

"Then I guess we're doing fine, right Henry?" Spencer made a funny face causing Henry to laugh and throw more Lucky Charms.

"You're not supposed throw the food, Cutie Pie." I gave Henry more cereal and got up to get a cup of coffee. "What do you think it is?" I asked as I poured the hot liquid from the carafe.

"Excuse me?"

"The baby. What do you think it is? Boy or girl?"

"I don't know. What the point in asking one that question?"

"I do not know." I took a sip of my coffee as I sat back down. "I'm going to finish this coffee and head to the store if you don't mind."

He shook his head. "No, that's fine."

I sipped my coffee. "Is there anything you need while I'm out?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer's POV<strong>_

I was looking through the case files spread out in front of me trying to figure out the common denominator between the victims when Abigail suddenly brought me out of my concentration.

"I can't not say anything anymore."

"What?" I laughed.

"First off, it's way too early to start wearing poufy shirts. Second, how could he afford that ring on a government salary? Third, where did you get that scarf?"she questioned.

"Um… I can wear what I want when I want, the ring is Spence's grandmother's, and the scarf is his," I replied.

"Oh!" Abigail hugged me. "My little cousin. Pregnant, engaged. I'm not sure how stealing Spence's scarf fits in."

I shrugged. "You're the one who asked. Wait! How did you know I was pregnant?"

"You keep putting your hand on your abdomen, the shirt you're wearing suggests your hiding something, and I wasn't sure until you just admitted it."

"Sneaky little…. I'm going to call Spence and Cassie to make sure everything's alright. Be right back."

* * *

><p>"Explain to me again why you're in DC?" Spence asked.<p>

"I got a call from Agent Gibbs saying Abby and the team she works with are in need of help with the case their working on. And not to mention she needs me emotionally right now," I answered.

"I remember you telling me about her being adopted. I just want you to be safe, please?"

"Aren't I always?" I asked in an innocent voice.

He laughed. "Summer, you are a very danger prone damsel-in-distress."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm guessing everything's alright at home?"

"Everything's fine. Quit worrying. Cassie and I have everything under control. You sound like JJ."

"Good, it means my maternal instincts are kicking in. I gotta go. Love you," I cooed.

"Bye. Love you, too."

"Mmm, bye." I hung up and walked back into Abigail's lab. She had company and music was playing.

"Is this Britney Spears?" a brunette man asked.

I listened to the music for a moment. It was indeed a Britney Spears song, but it wasn't Britney singing.

"Abigail Scuito! I thought I told you to destroy all evidence of that!" I snapped in a teasing voice. My cheeks were enflamed with a sudden blush. The man turned towards me and knit his eyebrows together.

She shook her head. "You said I had to destroy everything I had. And I did. This video, however, comes compliments of your goddaughter, AKA Cassidy Barns," she replied.

"I'm telling you; you're one sneaky little – YOU HAVE VIDEO?"

"Oh, you bet your ass I have video." She turned back to her computer and hit a few keys, making a video of me from forever ago appear.

It was from a Halloween party one year, sometime before my mother passed. I was dressed as Britney; short skirt, tied up button-down top, heels, blonde hair in pigtails; the whole nine yards. I was not quite drunk but definitely on my way to being three sheets to the wind.

Someone *coughabigailcough*, with the help of Bella Lou and Cassie, convinced me to sing something. Coincidently, that same someone had brought a karaoke CD. The only bad thing: it was all Britney Spears.

I chose the song 'I Will Be There' because I was drunk and it was the only one that appealed to me. Unfortunately, everyone there had a video camera and therefore something to blackmail me with, which I have yet to live down.

Knowing Abigail, I doubt I will ever escape this nightmare.

"You know, it's not really nice to make fun of a pregnant woman. I am going to make you life a living hell."

Abby smirked. "Do your worst Rainey."

* * *

><p>"<em>Families are like fudge... mostly sweet with a few nuts." - Author Unknown<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: So I'm posting this chapter this early in honor of Summer's birthday. I decided with everything I made happen in the month of October, we need some uppers. **_

_**Over Three times the normal length for me. Hopefully this is going to be true for all the chapters.**_

_**The title's libel to change at any time. So if you have a better name for this story please tell me!**_

_**I wouldn't expect an update for a while. It takes a while to write 2,000 words on a set schedule when you only have a set thirty-five minutes to write. (This being my homeroom.)**_

_**Leave a review and there's some Halloween candy for you.**_

_**HAPPY ALL HALLOW'S EVE!**_


	2. In One Ear

_**A/n: So I took a break for the holidays. Sue me.**_

_**I've pretty much got a routine down with this story. I figure I can write my 2,000 words in two weeks on average and type it up to be double by the third week. So about a month for each chapter. Until, summer hits then it'll take less time. But I doubt I'll still be on this story during the summer. I will however be working on the third installment.**_

_**I think I can wrap this up in a trilogy. Or two stories and a collection of one shots. Not sure yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately my partner in crime is moving before we can act upon our plan to steal the rights to both Criminal Minds and NCIS. Darn. JK. Neither one is mine or hers.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**In One Ear**

* * *

><p>"<em>Without mysteries, life would be very dull indeed. What would be left to strive for if everything were known?" – Charles de Lint<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cassidy's POV<strong>_

Spencer laughed as he walked into the kitchen. "Grape soda and black licorice?" he asked.

I giggled along. "That's been sittin' on the counter for hours and you're just now noticin' them? Some genius you are," I wondered looking up from my biochem homework.

He snagged a coffee mug from the cupboard and poured yet another cup of coffee. "Summer would bite your head off if she heard you say that."

"Which is why I'm sayin' it now and not when she's in ear shot," I rolled my eyes as I finished the last equation. "Y'all drink way too much coffee. It's not healthy. Anyway, we should take Henry for a walk down to the park. Some fresh air will do him good."

"Actually, that's a really good idea."

I smiled as I shut the textbook and slipped it in my bag. "I'm not as crazy as people think."

"That's still debatable." He walked back into the living room where Henry was playing with Duplo's.

I rolled my eyes. "Warn me before hand when you spill that. I do not want to be near Summer when she finds out."

"I've lived here for a year and seven months and have spilled plenty and Summer has yet to yell at me," he replied.

"Yeah, let me hear you say that when you spill coffee on her Italian leather couch."

"Italian leather?"

"Oh yeah, and if I remember correctly it's worth over half a million dollars," I explained. There was a silence from the living room. "That's the price of dating an heiress."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer's POV<strong>_

"None of the victims had any known family?" I wondered, staring at the screen trying to figure out the commonalities.

"Um, sorta," Agent McGee stated. "They were all part of the foster care system; none were adopted. None married."

"Petty Officer Shannon, victim number five, however, was in the process of adopting an eleven-year-old girl," Agent DiNozzo stated.

I nodded and glanced at him quickly. "It's not uncommon for people who go through the system and to adopt themselves. Most likely they want to 'save' the child from the trouble they went through. What was the child's name?"

"Skyler Lynn Johanna," he replied, making a picture of a young girl appear.

She had long blonde, and deep, warm onyx eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"Well, Skyler Shannon now, the adoption went through last Tuesday."

"Ducky said the cause of death was arsenic poisoning, correct?"

"Yes," Agent David replied as she flipped through the ME's findings. "He also found what used to be cake in their stomachs. It was too digested to run tests on it, but my guess is that's how it was administered."

"Poisoning in most common with female killers. Men usually try a more masculine way," I stated.

"Did any of the other vics try to adopt a child?" Gibbs asked.

McGee typed away on his computer before he answered. "Yes, they all did. Huh." There was a slight intrigued tone to his voice.

"What?" I wondered, hesitant.

"Each woman spent six months with Skyler before she was found dead."

I scoffed and crossed my arms turning to face Gibbs. "So you're telling me that this case has been going on for two and a half years and you're just now calling in help?"

"We didn't find anything to connect them until now," he responded.

"Four women die of arsenic poisoning and you can't find a connection?"

Gibbs shrugged. "They were all ruled an accident."

"Okay, one is an accident. Two is a coincidence. Three is approaching conspiracy. But I believe I remember a certain NCIS agent telling me there's no such thing as coincidences," I softened my look, "So why didn't you listen to your gut?"

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked no doubt to avoid the question.

"She's currently attending Georgetown University," Tony said.

"Tony, Ziva go get her," Gibbs ordered.

Tony looked skeptical. "You don't think she killed them, do you?"

"She was the last one to see the Petty Officer alive."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person – Spencer**_

"So," Cassidy said conversationally. They were walking to the park down the block from Spencer and Summer's home. Cassidy had the stroller and Spencer was walking by her side. "How come it took you three years to propose to Summer Raine?"

Spencer shrugged. "I guess I never found the right time."

She nodded considering. "Makes sense."

They were silent for a while. Spencer shivering every so often.

"Cold?" Cassie wondered.

"It's a bit chilly," he answered, leaving out the part about his feeling of being watched.

She laughed. The genius had skipped grabbing his coat as they walked out the door. It was terribly cold, just a big difference from the warm summer like day the day before.

"You should talk to Summer about feedin' you more," Cassie suggested. "And about stealin' you scarf."

He shrugged. "How long are you staying in town for?"

She thought for a moment. "I fly out on next Monday."

He looked over at her confused. "Why so long? I mean n-not that I don't mind you staying."

She raised an eyebrow. "Tryin' to get rid of me?" She smiled at the puppy dog look he gave her. "I'm teasing. I'm only in Fredericksburg for the weekend though. I have a friend in Georgetown that is lettin' me stay with him. I have a few things to square away with the apartment before it's officially mine and move-in ready. Then Friday, if ya'll ain't on a case, Summer's birthday party that Penelope has yet to stop hounding me about. I don't fly on Sundays, I get that from my mom."

Spencer chuckled. "You get your mannerisms from Summer."

She frowned and shook her head. "Actually, _we_ get them from Delilah."

"Oh." He went silent and looked at his feet.

"I'm not Summer Raine. Yes, Lila is a touchy subject for me but it's not totally unapproachable."

He smirked halfheartedly. "It's not that it's unapproachable, actually quite the opposite, she brings up her parents all the time. I just don't like seeing the sadness in her eyes she tries so hard to hide."

"She's a strong woman," Cassidy began, "But like every great superhero, she has weaknesses. Delilah and Henry are one of them, me another, and you, of course."

He looked down at his feet, a blush highlighting his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer's POV<strong>_

"Skyler wasn't there, boss," Agent DiNozzo said as he tossed his bag by his desk. "Her sleazy philosophy professor said she was attending a lecture at Cal-Tech with a group of fellow classmates."

"Professor Bausch, right?" I wondered.

Agent David nodded.

I shivered. "I had his class my second year at Georgetown. I, of course, was the star pupil and let's just say, if you ever find yourself in his class, don't do the extra credit."

"Anyway, they don't get back until tomorrow."

"So we have no leads?" McGee surmised.

"Not strong ones, no." I flipped through the file in my hands. "All the victims were at one point foster mothers for Sky…ler. Um, go back ten years about her past foster parents. What happened to them?"

I watched Tim as he worked. He had this intent look on his face. He was cute, to say the least. Not my kind of cute but cute to say the least. I wonder what happened to him and Abby. They really do make a cute couple.

"She was abandoned shortly after her first birthday," he began.

"I wouldn't say abandoned," I mumbled.

"Pardon?" Gibbs asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Anyway, Skyler was adopted by Melanie and Christian Johanna," Agent McGee continued, showing a picture of the three on the flat screen in the center of the room, "She lived with them for little over seven years. They died of carbon monoxide poisoning. Skyler was at a friend's house."

"That's a shame. My poor girl," I whispered.

"Six weeks later, she was placed in the care of PFC Chang. Six months later Chang's unit was sent overseas. She bounced between the next three victims houses in the time after. After six months, they'd die of arsenic poisoning. Skyler would always be away."

"The Unsub doesn't want Skyler to be pinned for the murders," I began, "That's why the final dose was given while she was away."

"UnSub?" Agent David asked.

"Unknown Subject," I answered. "It would be someone Skyler knew. Someone she trusted and was close to. And by default the current caregiver would and let them in. Someone didn't pose a threat to them. A parent maybe. Her case worker also would fit the criteria."

McGee searched a little more. "It was a closed and anonymous adoption. But her case worker is Melody Rider."

I sighed. "She's your best suspect so far," I murmured distracted by the sudden ringing of my phone.

"Hello?"

"How is everything?"

I rolled my eyes. "Jayge, I thought I told you I didn't want to see or hear from you until Saturday?" I stated seriously. There was a silence on the other end. "I'm kidding. You have every right to worry over Henry, but everything's fine. I had a family emergency in DC but I called a little while ago and they were on a walk. Spencer and Cassie have everything under control."

"Thank you Summer. Will and I really appreciate this," She replied.

"No problem. I'll see you Sunday. Buh-bye." I hung up ignoring the protesting on the other end.

I turned back to the NCIS team before explaining to them that I had to leave and to tell Abigail and Ducky I said bye. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. Don't be afraid to call." I tipped my hat and turned to leave.

"I'll see you out," Ziva offered as she caught up with me.

"There's no need. I can find my way out."

"Please. I insist," she argued.

I nodded, "Of course."

The elevator opened and we stepped in.

"So, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"I have this friend who is having 'boy trouble' as you would say," she explained.

"Let me guess; you and Tony?"

"What?"

"Oh don't tell me there is nothing between you two. I've seen the little glances that you two send each other when the other isn't looking, it's endearing. It reminds me of when Spencer and I first started dating, always stealing looks, or at least I was."

"I don't know how you came to that conclusion, but Tony and I are not together."

I nodded. "In-house relationships are hard, especially in a career path like ours. Just remember Gibbs' rules are more like guidelines, kind of like the Pirate Code."

The Israeli furrowed her brow. "Pirate Code?"

"You know, Pirates of the Carribean?" She shook her head. "Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom? Kiera Knightly?"

Again she shook her head.

I sighed. "Ask Tony, he'll know." The elevator doors opened to the lobby and I stepped out. "Until next time, Ms. David."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person – Spencer's POV**_

"Hey, look!" Cassidy said right into Spencer's ear as the house came into view, "Summer's home. Maybe you can get your scarf back?"

Spencer chuckled.

Once they were inside, Cassidy offered to Henry down for a nap, if Spencer went in search for his fiancée.

"Deal," he agreed.

Cassie took the tired child out of the stroller and up to her room where she had moved the playpen earlier. After shedding a layer and folding up the stroller, Spencer made his way up the stairs and to the room he shared with Summer. He followed her voice to the bathroom, to find her in a bubble bath with her headset on and reading and e-book on her iPad.

He laughed at the next few lines of the song.

"_Here's the moral to the story, we don't do it for the glory  
>We don't do it for the money, we don't do it for the things<br>So all the critics who despise us go ahead and criticize us  
>It's your charity that drives us, adds the fire to our flames<em>

_And it goes in one ear and right out the other  
>People talkin' shit but you know I never bother<br>It goes in one ear, and right out the other  
>I'm only playin' music 'cause you know I fuckin' love it."<em>

He always wondered at her eclectic taste of music. He knew she got her love for jazz from her hometown and the country thing from her father. Classical came from her mom. But everything else was a mystery to him.

"You're staring, again," Summer said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Spencer rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of the tub, "I wasn't staring."

"Uh-huh, sure you weren't. Just like you weren't the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that… You get the picture, right?"

He shook his head. "Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that I'm dating the most beautiful woman in the world."

Summer scoffed. "I knew it! I knew you were cheating on me with JLo!" She put a hand over her heart as if she could feel it breaking. "And all this time I thought maybe I was wrong." She sighed and went back to reading.

"Hey Vivian, how's Abbs dealing with you know what?" Cassie asked from the door way.

"Vivian?" Reid asked.

"Vivian Ward. Better known as 'that chick Julia Roberts played in Pretty Woman.' I'm currently speaking of the part where Richard Gere's character propositioned Vivian $5,000 to be his escort," Cassidy answered.

Summer snorted. "Cass, you're a trip, I love it."

Cassidy walked out muttering something in French causing Summer to smile.

"I got you a chocolate cupcake from that bakery in Georgetown, because I know how much you like them. It's on the counter in the kitchen. And I found out that I have a weird craving for pumpkin." She closed the cover to her iPad and handed it and her headset to Spencer so he could set it on the counter. Anyway I was thinking French tonight and Italian tomorrow. Oh, I think we should invite the team to dinner tomorrow, you know celebrate the engagement and the baby, but we can keep that our little secret for now. As long as Garcia doesn't spill. Maybe I'll make that quail recipe I've been dying to try. But that's mean I'd have to go to the store. Aw, well…"

Spencer watched his rambling fiancée as she went on about dinner and how she could never get her tiramisu to come out right, even though Spencer had told her numerous times that it was perfect every time. He found it amusing that she was oblivious to the rapidly cooling water and dissipating bubbles. But it also worried him. She only got like this when something was bothering her and she was afraid he'd get mad at her for it.

"I'm rambling again, aren't I?" she asked.

"Yes. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, you need to worry yourself over."

He just shook his head and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Summer sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, soaking his shirt.

He pulled away. "Get dressed before I decide to take you hostage," he growled.

"Kinky," Summer giggled. "Can I tie you up again?" she wondered.

Spencer's face turned beat red, suddenly over whelmed with memories and flashbacks.

"Please? I'll be gentler this time," she begged nipping at his jaw. Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine as she trailed butterfly kisses down his breath. He couldn't think coherent enough to come up to not continue what they started.

"Screw it," he mumbled.

As Cassie passed the master suite, she heard the commentary. She quietly shut the door and went to her room. She picked up the now wide awake Henry and made her way downstairs. "You wanna play hid 'n' seek little guy?" she asked.

"Wid, Auntie Summer?" Henry wondered.

Cassie smiled. "Not this time, sweetie. Auntie Summer and Spencer are gonna spend a little time together, they'll play with us later. But for now, we are gonna build a fort."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person – Penelope**_

"Do you think he's asked her yet?" Penelope wondered as Kevin handed her a glass of hot coco, "He said he was going to ask this weekend."

"Did who ask who what?" Kevin asked as he sat down next to her.

"Reid propose to Summer?" She rolled her eyes and shot him a look that screamed 'Duh'.

Kevin looked incredulous. "Reid's gonna propose? As in the dorky, socially challenged kid?"

Garcia took a sip before she set the cup on the coffee table. "Don't be making fun of my Junior G-man. And yes he said he was going to."

"'Bout time he did."

Daphne tried to jump on Garcia's lap before toppling off. "Crazy Kitty, you're gonna kill yourself. Why aren't you with Sergio?"

Daphne sneezed and jumped again, this time she succeeded.

"Why are you watching Emily and Summer's cats?" Kevin asked.

"Because before you came along it got quite lonely here. I was planning on being alone today, so Daph's here to keep me company and Sergio's here so Daph can communicate with someone other than me."

Kevin rolled his eyes, leaned over and kissed his blonde techno goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person – Summer**

As the couple lay together, enclosed in each other's arms, Summer silently contemplated.

"Can I- can I tell you something? Without you getting mad?" she wondered aloud breaking the bubble of euphoria that surrounded them.

Spencer took in a deep breath. "Of course," he sighed, "What's bothering you?"

"I, um, I was thinking," she struggled with her wording. She didn't want to anger him with the demons she had hidden so well, so long ago. '_Just come out and say it. One word, eight letters_,' she urged herself. "About uh, ado- leaving the BAU and returning to teaching."

Spencer chuckled slightly, "Why would you think I'd be mad?"

She shrugged slightly. 'Because that not really what I wanted to talk to you about,' her thoughts screamed. "I don't know."

"Okay, then what made you think about this?"

She sighed. "The case Abigail is working on, I guess. And the baby too. But mostly my imagination. We chase after serial killers and kidnappers and criminals of the worst kind. And I just can't help but think…. What if something happens and heaven forbid one of doesn't come home? I-I don't- I couldn't…handle it if it was you."

Spencer nodded and kissed her forehead. "I understand completely. I don't even want to imagine…"

There was a tentative knock at the door. "Hey Love Birds, playtime's over. Come surface for air," Cassidy called through the door.

"Go away!" Summer yelled back.

"Not until you prove to Henry you're here. He keeps askin' for Auntie Summer."

She rolled her eyes and snuggled into Spencer's arms.

"Don't make me come in there. You know I will."

Summer's eyes widened. "Alright, alright! Give me fifteen minutes."

"You have five."

Summer rolled out of the bed pulling the sheet with her. "Sheesh, you're worst than your mother."

"I know."

Summer chose a purple sundress and black jacket. '_Wasn't exactly what I wanted to talk about, but I guess it'll have to do for now_.'

"You said we could keep the baby a secret for now; 'As long as Garcia doesn't spill.' What did you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" she inquired. "When I first thought I was pregnant, I did the test at home blah blah blah. But I wanted to be sure before I told you. I took Garcia along just in case it was a false alarm for moral support. So she knows."

"Why didn't you ask me to go?"

"I was scared. I didn't know what your reaction would be." She slipped the dress over her head and looked over to her fully dressed fiancé.

He sighed. "You can tell me anything, not matter what and I'll still love you."

She nodded and grabbed the hair brush off her dresser. "Spencer?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?"

Summer was quiet for a moment. "Thanks for being there. I love you."

"I love you too."

He opened the door and walked out, leaving Summer alone. Once she was sure he was out of hearing range, she moved over to the small Victorian desk. A small blackened skeleton key dangled on an old siver chain between her bosom.

Using the key, she unlocked the top left hand drawer. In it one found many trinkets from her trips to her greatgrandmothers Touscan home. Among these was a small 5x7 sepia picture of five girls.

The oldest, Isabella, so fraile and agile, sat beside her daughter, Maria. Down on the floor, sitting criss-cross in a pair of Wal-mart jeans, Delilah had her arm around her daughter, a young caramel-haired teenaged girl. In her arms, a baby girl with the warmest onyx eyes.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and thought about her next move.

_'A secret eleven years in the making_,' she thought to herself, _'Am I ready to let it out_?'

She took a deep breath before standing. She placed the picture back in it's rightful spot, before locking the drawer and leaving the room.

That secret can wait another day.

* * *

><p><em>In my life, I have seen,<br>People walk into the sea,  
>Just to find memories,<br>Plagued by constant misery,  
>Their eyes cast down,<br>Fixed upon the ground,  
>Their eyes cast down<em>

_- Cage the Elephant_

* * *

><p><strong><em>An 2: And the secret is going to be revealed. I'm hoping to make Summer and Spencer's relationship a little less fairytale in the chapters coming up, so please bare with me._**

**_I'm really sorry for the long break... It was going to be longer (exams are coming up)... By next Friday I should have a regular schedual._**

**_Hey hit the review button and tell me how it's coming along._**


End file.
